Dominance 2
by BooLoo2
Summary: 'Dominance' sequel. The dinobots have grown weary of Prowl and Jazz's endless dance around the subject of bonding, but they have a way to remedy that. Slash. Funny. EDITED


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Warning:** Unbetaed… (Will be edited later...)

**Summary:** 'Dominance' sequel. The dinobots have grown weary of Prowl and Jazz's endless dance around the subject of bonding, but they have a way to remedy that. Slash. Funny.

**AN: **Hello, all you fellow transfans! As you probably know this is the sequel to '_Dominance_'. Why, you ask. Well, while I was editing my friend saw the update on '_Dominance_' and thought it was a continuation. It made me feel bad because she was so excited, so I wrote up a second just for her- but you all can share in the lolz.

**(Edited!)**

* * *

**Dominance 2**

* * *

Put simply, there were many things the Dinobots did not understand, such as how Starscream became the Decepticon's SIC- Swoop was of the opinion it was the heels, Grimlock was not so sure- or why Optimus hadn't just bonded Megatron and ended the war already. In regards to the later one, when questioned Optimus had maintained his silence and Grimlock had called him a coward.

However, these were things that they cared little for, and so were for the most part ignored.

Now what really puzzled them was how irritatingly dense the Autobot's second and third in command could be. It was all very simple in their minds. Prowl wanted to bond Jazz, Jazz wanted to bond Prowl. They didn't see the problem, and last time Swoop had access to their momma's medical records neither had problems in either the spark nor unmentionable departments.

Ratchet had most definitely not been pleased that cycle.

Prowl had said something about protocol of rank, Snarl recalled once during one of their numerous Dinobot meetings. Grimlock had just called the Autobot tactician a coward as well and proceeded to list off how cowardly the Autobots seemed to be in regards to bonding.

The others had nodded in agreement, and Grimlock seemed pleased with this for he said no more.

Sludge mentioned how their momma had once said '_Frag protocol_' to Jazz some cycles ago when the saboteur was explaining to the medic- under threat of his interface equipment, for as mommabot says, '_If you aren't using it you don't need it._'- just why he and Prowl weren't bonded yet.

For his troubles, Jazz near grew a third horn in the shape of a wench.

After the snorts of amusement at the knowledge of their momma's dominance being so powerful- even over one such as Jazz- had died down, Slag questioned how one _frags protocol_.

They pondered this for a while before Grimlock claimed medic's orders meant that what the head medic says goes and left it at that.

The others readily agreed.

And so they continued to ponder those words, understanding it's meaning but unsure as to how to bring such impossibility into being. Sludge gave up after the first few minutes.

It was Snarl who found the answer.

He whipped his tail from side to side, snorting softly to get his brothers' attentions. "Me, Snarl, thinks he gets it."

Grimlock gave him an incredulous look, but Snarl continued anyway at Swoops insistence.

"Him, mommabot, says frag protocol. Him, Prowl, says follow protocol, him, Prowl, keeps protocol, so him, Prowl, must be protocol." And Snarl nodded, pleased with himself.

After a moment of silence, Sludge praised his brother. "You, Snarl, smart." Grimlock huffed defensively and Sludge amended. "But Grimlock, dinobot leader, smarter."

Grimlock was pleased by this.

"Makes sense." Slag huffed, stomping the ground irritably. "But him, Jazz, and him, Prowl, do frag. Slag knows, sometimes hears it all night."

The others all gave Slag pointed looks, to which the triceratops just shrugged.

"Slag hears things."

The others nodded at that.

"So what be problem?" Sludge asks seriously, looking to each of his brothers for an answer none of them could readily give.

Grimlock questioned Swoop again- firmly this time- whether Jazz had a malfunction in his interface equipment. After a moment of thought, Swoop shrugged his slim shoulders and repeated what he'd read in Jazz's file.

Grimlock roared in frustration.

Then a thought occurred. "Them, mommabot and daddybot, bonded right?" Swoop questioned excitedly, to which the others nodded. "And him, momma, is dominant right?" Once more his brothers nodded, not yet sure where this was going but willing to comply.

A gleam took root in Swoop's optics, and suddenly his brother seemed to catch on.

Grimlock nodded his approval of the idea. "You, Swoop, smart. Make good medic one day." Swoop preened under the praise. "Question now, which one become dominant?"

"Me, Slag, says winged one be dominate."

"No, no." Snarl said loudly, waving his tail about in earnest. "Remember what momma Ratchet said. '_Frag protocol_.'"

Slag snarled, but nodded his head in agreement.

Medic's orders after all.

After a brief pause, Sludge spoke up. "So who teach him, Jazz, how to dominate him, Prowl?"

Another pause in which the dinobots all gave each other unsure stares, until all optics seemed to mysteriously find their mark on Swoop. At this, the pterodactyl squawked indignantly and took a step back.

"Why Swoop?" The smallest dinobot cried.

"Because you medic." Grimlock snorted matter-a-factly. "And medics are dominant."

The others, save Swoop, nodded in agreement.

"But me, Swoop, not head medic!"

The others took this into consideration, and after much debate through which Swoop rung his taloned hands nervously, it was decided that Swoop would not be charged with the teaching of the saboteur the importance of dominance.

Swoop sighed in relief. He was not ready for such shows of dominance yet, not until momma Ratchet appointed him to the position that is.

Once more, debate was had as to who would be appointed to teach Jazz dominance. It was a grueling process to be sure, but in the end it was decided that mommabot himself was the only one who could get the position. After all, what better way to get the best results than being taught by the best?

They all nodded in agreement to this logic.

One thing was for certain, the Autobot's third-in-command wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Several cycles later Jazz found an unmarked data pad under his desk, marked as top priority and top secret.

That same day, Jazz stumbled into the medbay and promptly fainted at the sight of Ratchet leaning over his medical berth to gather cleaning supplies.

Later that cycle, after Prowl had barged into the Medbay under the impression that Jazz had fallen offline due to enemy sabotage, the second and third in command finally bonded, having realized that their lives could end at any moment and they wished to leave the world without unnecessary regrets.

For their part, the dinobots merely shook their helms and congratulated their confused momma on a job well done, glad that they could help.

To this day, Jazz still can't look at medbay berths 2, 3 and 5.

* * *

**AN: **Hahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!

**Please review…**


End file.
